


Loveless

by DonnieTZ



Category: Lifeless - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gangs, M/M, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una raccolta di flash sulla coppia Adam/Ash, dal bellissimo gioiellino che è <a href="http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3469300">"Lifeless"</a> di Artefenis.<br/>Non seguono l'attuale versione - potrebbero non c'entrare nulla di nulla - e sono semplicemente piccoli momenti che li riguardano. Attenzione agli eventuali SPOILER, se la nuova versione dovesse seguire qualche passaggio della precedente.<br/>---<br/><i>Perché amare come ama lui è una ferita che sanguina senza possibilità di riassorbirsi e diventare cicatrice. Ama e neanche lo riesce a chiamare amore, quello strano miscuglio di cose che gli appesantisce lo sterno e gli strizza l'aria fuori dai polmoni. Quel desiderio perenne e sordo che gli confonde i pensieri e gli strappa l'anima. Quell'insieme di domande fragili che gli sfarfallano nella mente giusto un istante, prima di sparire nel subconscio.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coraggio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa flash si riferisce ad un momento in cui i due sono in un locale. Mi sono imbarcata nella difficile situazione di far fantasticare Adam in qualche modo. Non è tipo da fantasie, lui, almeno secondo me. Quindi ecco il risultato di questo strano esperimento...
> 
> La storia originale si trova [QUI](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3469300).   
> Se volete, [QUI](https://www.facebook.com/adamashlifeless/) c'è la mia pagina dedicata a questi due...

Non è gelosia quella che serpeggia sotto i tatuaggi di Adam, sventrando pensieri che non dovrebbero emergere in superficie.  
Non è gelosia così come non è doloroso guardare una ragazza dalla pelle esposta e dal sorriso facile rivolgere ad Ash le sue attenzioni. Dopotutto Adam fa esattamente la stessa cosa: si svuota meccanicamente del carnale e superficiale desiderio che lo coglie di tanto in tanto. Niente di più, niente di meno.  
Il fastidio è dovuto all'aspettativa di passare la serata con Ash, a sbronzarsi e parlare, sfidando le leggi della notte e del mattino, insinuandosi in discorsi contorti e profondi che Adam non vuole mai affrontare e da cui Ash esce sempre con una battuta e un sorriso.  
Non è gelosia.  
O forse sì.  
Forse vorrebbe solo allungare il palmo oltre il tavolo e stringere la mano di Ash in un piccolo gesto fatto di possesso e nocche consumate dai pugni. Una cosa ridicola, una cosa da deboli, un punto esposto che lo rende un facile bersaglio pronto ad essere colpito e lacerato. Cose di questo tipo sono pericolose, sono la causa di ferite mortali, e Adam non può permettersele. Non può, né deve. Eppure non riesce a fermarsi, ad impedirsi di immaginare la consistenza di quel contatto, le conseguenze, gli sconvolgimenti. E non hanno alcun senso, pensieri di quel tipo, perché non saranno mai. Non si risolveranno mai ad essere realtà, a concretizzarsi in un attimo di audace coraggio.  
_Corraggio_.  
Adam può sentire quella parola incastrarsi sotto la lingua e il respiro annodarsi nei polmoni. Lui di coraggio ne ha quando deve affrontare la morte, quando deve sputare sangue e vivere di lividi. Ma quando quei pensieri strani lo inchiodano al suolo, si sente un vigliacco. Un vigliacco intelligente, che sa quando è il caso di restare al sicuro, nel riparo confortevole di quello che già ha, senza cercare ciò che non può avere.  
Così ricaccia quei pensieri assurdi in profondità, oltre la coscienza e la consapevolezza, per limitarsi a specchiare i suoi occhi in quelli di Ash. Un solo istante, si ripromette, uno solo.  
Poi arriva una ragazza, personificando il pensiero fugace avuto poco prima, e Adam non sopporta di sentire le sue mani addosso. Non in quel momento, non quando essere l'imperturbabile, intoccabile, insensibile Adam è così complicato.  
“Ho detto di no.” le ripete.  
Vuole stare solo con Ash. Vuole almeno quello che può pretendere da quella vita ai margini.  
Lei si allontana e Adam torna a bere la sua birra, tenendo insieme i pezzi di se stesso come riesce, come può.


	2. Sempre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam salva Ash da una situazione che si stava mettendo decisamente male.  
> I dialoghi (e la situazione) sono tratti dalla precedente versione di "Lifeless".

“Qualche volta ti farai sparare e col cazzo che verrò ad aiutarti.”  
C'è una nota spazientita, nella voce di Adam, che non riesce ad essere seriamente contrariata. Non con Ash, non quando è così sollevato che nulla sia accaduto.  
Ha finito per buttarlo sul letto – ubriaco e assonnato – ignorando il calore del suo corpo contro il proprio, oltre la barriera dei vestiti, mentre se lo è tirato a fianco. Tentando di non percepire con acuta consapevolezza il suo respiro caldo contro la propria pelle mentre lo ha trascinato per le scale.  
Eppure quei pensieri sono sempre lì, sempre più forti, sempre più evidenti.  
Sopratutto in quel momento, con Ash sdraiato sulle lenzuola, gli occhi chiusi, il volto disteso. Adam vorrebbe solo allungare le dita e sfiorare la pelle di quel volto. E poi vorrebbe di più, più a fondo, fino a compromettersi. Vorrebbe la pelle, sì, ma anche la carne, lo spirito, il cuore, la mente.  
Invece si allontana, strappando quel cerotto di possibilità impossibili che gli si è attaccato all'anima.  
Quando è sulla porta la voce di Ash lo raggiunge.  
“Sì che verresti.”  
E Adam non ha neanche il tempo di controllarsi, di impedire a quella risposta muta di affacciarsi alla mente.  
_Sì, verrei, sempre_.  
Andrebbe ovunque, farebbe qualsiasi cosa.  
Lo sta già facendo, scegliendo di proteggere quell'amicizia dal suo insano desiderio, cercando di proteggere Ash da tutta quella malsana ossessione. E si sta uccidendo, nel farlo, logorandosi giorno dopo giorno dopo giorno. Ha perfino provato a farselo scopare fuori dall'anima, da tutte quelle ragazze anonime. Ha ingenuamente pensato bastasse a sciogliere il legame che lo incatena ad Ash, ad aprire la morsa e liberare la carne da quella presa dolorosa. A lasciare dietro solo una sana e robusta amicizia, invece che quel complesso stratificarsi di dipendenze, preoccupazioni e follie.  
Eppure non serve infilarsi in altri corpi, quando c'è solo una pelle che vorrebbe mordere, solo quegli occhi che vorrebbe lo guardassero, solo quelle dita che vorrebbe sentire su di sé.  
Che assurdità. Un'enorme cazzata anche solo da contemplare vagamente.  
È più facile non  provare nulla, rimangiare tutto fino a nausearsi, non pensare affatto. Si è sempre difeso così dagli attacchi del mondo esterno e deve funzionare anche quando il nemico è dentro di lui, quando è in corso un ammutinamento feroce.  
Perché non può ferire Ash, non può neanche rischiare di farlo. Dietro a quella sregolatezza, dietro al poker e all'alcool e alle donne, si cela un'anima fragile e Adam lo sa fin troppo bene. Lo sanno entrambi, di essere due persone spezzate dalla vita, in un modo o nell'altro. Di essere un po' ferro e un po' ruggine, un po' mare e un po' roccia scavata via dalle onde. Ogni sorriso di Ash è un disperato aggrapparsi alla vita, ignorandone le ombre e lo schifo. Ma Adam riesce a leggere oltre con la stessa facilità con cui rimonta la pistola, perché si conoscono da tutta un'esistenza e in modi che connettono due esseri umani su troppi livelli per non lasciare tracce tangibili.  
Adam abbandona la stanza, scende e si ferma sulla porta che si affaccia al giardino. La sigaretta è già volata alle labbra, i pensieri sono un po' meno caotici ora che la presenza di Ash è un po' più lontana.  
C'è una mano salda sulla sua spalla, il Boss lo guarda e gli riserva un breve cenno del capo, un ringraziamento muto che non fa in quanto capo, ma in quanto zio di Ash.  
Adam sa che sarà una notte lunga. Sa che dormirà sul divano tentando di non pensare a cosa significherebbe addormentarsi in un letto già occupato, già scaldato dalla presenza familiare di Ash. Sa che dovrà affrontare la traballante mole di pensieri che ultimamente lo stanno abitando, ma vuole rimandare finché può, anche buttandosi con tutto se stesso nel lavoro, se necessario.  
C'è una terribile verità, in quei pensieri morbidi e contorti, e Adam non vuole scoprirla. Vuole schiacciarla in un angolo del cervello fino a disintegrarla.  
No, lui non prova che affetto per Ash.  
E dovrà ripeterselo fino a crederci sul serio.


	3. Quasi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una colazione insieme, dopo una notte terribile, e i pensieri di Adam...

È in momenti come questo che Adam ci crede quasi. A una vita normale, a un po' di pace, a qualche assaggio di quotidianità. È con un toast cucinato da Ash e un po' di latte in qualche tazza che gli sembra quasi possibile fuggire, trascinandosi dietro quell'amico di una vita, quel fratello, quella sua ossessione opprimente.  
In momenti così - in mattinate stanche che seguono notti terribili - vorrebbe quasi farsi sfuggire qualche parola stupida e ammettere, compromettersi, cedere. Vorrebbe essere bravo in queste cazzate e rivelare tutte le assurdità che gli stanno passando per la mente.  
Osserva Ash - il peso di quanto accaduto la sera prima ad incurvargli le spalle - e vorrebbe quasi avvicinarsi e stringerlo fra le braccia.  
_Che coglione_.  
Si rimprovera da solo, Adam, mentre il Boss irrompe con la sua solida presenza e l'obbligo di un lavoro.  
Ash gli porge un toast, borbotta una frase, si allontana ignaro della battaglia che si sta compiendo a pochi passi da lui. E quel momento di semplice vita sfugge fra le dita di Adam come fumo, come l'illusione che è e che mai diventerà realtà.


	4. Fantasie e realtà

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam, Ash, e una piccola capatina al centro benessere fra un lavoro e l'altro.   
> Peccato che niente vada mai come deve, sia nella testa di Adam che nella realtà dei fatti.

L'acqua calda è un balsamo sulla sua tensione. Distende i muscoli e i pensieri, disperdendoli nell'aria assieme al vapore. La fenice del mosaico pare un messaggio rivolto proprio a lui: rinascere dalle ceneri, rinascere più forte, rinascere per una vita nuova.  
Anche se lui sta rinascendo, anche se dall'acqua.  
Ash è al suo fianco, la testa poggiata sul bordo della vasca, il corpo nudo una sagoma mossa sotto la superficie liquida in leggero movimento.  
Adam vorrebbe non guardare, ma i suoi occhi sono già dove non dovrebbero essere. Percorrono i contorni di quella pelle tanto familiare e tanto estranea, scivolando  e approfondendo la loro conoscenza con Ash.  
Il calore gli sta dando alla testa, Adam vorrebbe poterlo giurare. Ma sarebbe una bugia. Da qualche parte, nel suo corpo e nella sua anima, sa di non poter incolpare niente e nessuno per quell'ossessione, se non se stesso.  
Socchiude appena gli occhi e, per una volta, lascia che la fantasia voli libera. Lui, proprio lui, che a qualsiasi sogno ha sempre dovuto preferire la realtà, lui che questo lusso non se lo è mai potuto permettere.    
Così pensa a cosa potrebbe essere far scorrere le sue mani – indurite dalle armi e dalla boxe – su Ash. Immagina di saggiarlo a suon di palmo, stringendo la pelle sotto le dita. E poi sogna la sua bocca su Ash, la sua lingua, i suoi denti. Immagina di sentirlo gemere, si chiede quale espressione faccia mentre scopa, cosa gli piaccia davvero. Pensa ai sapori, alle consistenze, alle ruvidità di un uomo, ma anche alla familiare delicatezza di Ash, quelle sue mani sottili e quella sua bocca morbida.  
Per un istante la vivida immagine di quel corpo sotto il suo lo confonde, tarpando la sua lucidità del tutto, e lui quasi si spaventa per la forza di quella fantasia terribile e perfetta.  
_Datti una calmata, cazzo_ , si impone.  
Respira a fondo. Una, due, tre volte.  
È tutto così assurdo. Assurdo tenere ad Ash come ci tiene, ma ancora di più volerlo come lo vuole, desiderarlo come lo desidera.  
Ash esce dall'acqua – altro vino che ad Adam sembra un'ottima idea per spegnere l'incendio che ha dentro – mostrandosi completamente nudo allo sguardo dell'altro. Solo un istante, un attimo di onestà di corpo, una spudorata tranquillità. Ma per Adam è comunque troppo e deve imporsi un controllo che non ha, serrando con forza la mascella.  
Poi quel piccolo rumore. Insignificante, certo, se fosse Ash. Ma non è lui, è il suono metallico di una pistola, e così Adam torna a lottare, sempre pronto, vigile come mai prima, armandosi e correndo nudo per il centro benessere.  
E quella paura a stringergli il ventre, a terrorizzarlo: _Ash sta bene? Dov'é?_  
Quando tutto è finito – sempre troppo in fretta, con l'adrenalina a pompare il sangue nelle vene – torna alla vasca e lo trova.  
_Ash sta bene._  
Sano e salvo.  
E, cazzo, vorrebbe solo abbattersi su di lui e baciarlo, baciarlo, fino a perdere il fiato e l'anima.  
“Ho sentito gli spari!”  
Ash lo riporta alla realtà e Adam si rende conto di averlo quasi fatto. Di aver quasi baciato l'unica persona che non dovrà mai e poi mai baciare. Controlla che la merce sia ancora lì, in un angolo, distogliendo lo sguardo, prima di parlare con tono secco e deciso.  
“Dobbiamo andare.”


	5. Quella voce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam e un incontro.   
> Con la voce di Ash a dargli forza...

Un pugno fa un male cane. Male di ossa, male di pelle, male di carne. Si abbatte, spandendo il suo dolore fino al cervello, rimbombando nei nervi. Adam lo conosce - l'ha conosciuto troppo presto nella sua vita - l'effetto che fa un pugno.  
In quello spazio circolare contornato da persone che vogliono solo il suo sangue, in quella circonferenza di corpi sudati e di bocche urlanti, Adam affoga sotto la pioggia di colpi del suo avversario.  
Una lotta in cui si è buttato d'istinto, di petto, di desiderio di vendetta. Una lotta fra cani che cani resteranno per sempre, tirati al collo da guinzagli troppo corti.  
Quello che non riesce a spiegarsi, Adam, è l'effetto di una voce. Non lo comprende fino in fondo, non riesce ad afferrarlo, non sa dargli senso. Sa solo che c'è, che esiste ed è tangibile, reale.  
“Cazzo, Adam! Alzati!”  
La sensazione che lo abita nel sentire le parole di Ash è una scossa di adrenalina, è un desiderio di rivalsa, è la carica necessaria a prevalere e schiacciare il nemico sotto il tallone come un insetto.  
Non importa che abbiano passato la giornata a litigare, non importa che siano emerse tutte le loro differenze d'anima e di mente. Non importa che vorrebbe di più, molto di più, stupidamente e senza possibilità di ritorno. Perché quando Ash urla quelle parole, Adam sente il cuore pompare con forza il sangue nelle vene, sente di poter sollevare il mondo e anche di più, sente di essere invincibile, inarrestabile.  
L'effetto di _quella_ voce.  
La voce di Ash e di nessun altro.  
È sempre stato quel tono un po' leggero un po' grave a guidarlo nel buio della vita. Lo sa, l'ha sempre saputo. Con la stessa dolorosa consapevolezza che un pugno si porta dietro. Perché amare come ama lui è una ferita che sanguina senza possibilità di riassorbirsi e diventare cicatrice. Ama e neanche lo riesce a chiamare _amore_ , quello strano miscuglio di cose che gli appesantisce lo sterno e gli strizza l'aria fuori dai polmoni. Quel desiderio perenne e sordo che gli confonde i pensieri e gli frantuma l'anima. Quell'insieme di domande fragili che gli sfarfallano nella mente giusto un istante, prima di sparire nel subconscio.  
Sa solo che c'è.  
Ed è la realtà che interessa ad Adam, il _qui e ora_.  
Così non gli importano i _perché_ o le spiegazioni, sa solo che la voce di Ash trionfa là dove la sua volontà stava fallendo. Lo rianima di una forza nuova.  
E allora Adam colpisce. Una volta e poi ancora e ancora e ancora.  
Per soffocare il desiderio e, con lui, qualsiasi cosa significhi la voce di Ash.


End file.
